


"What Are You?"

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Family Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Forced Feminization, Gen, Misgendering, Sexism, light trasnphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He turned to his grandmother, his eyes almost filled with tears, "This isn't me."His words made the old woman raise her head from the book she was reading. The grandmother arose from her seat and stood next to him, admiring the creation she had made."Starlight," She patted his head lightly, "All little girls get used to the dress eventually."





	"What Are You?"

                                       Looking at himself in a mirror; he couldn't recognize his won reflection. With his face covered in expensive makeup and his body hugged by a tight dress. He didn't look like the boy he was born as. The boy he wanted to be.

He turned to his grandmother, his eyes almost filled with tears, "This isn't me."

His words made the old woman raise her head from the book she was reading. The grandmother arose from her seat and stood next to him, admiring the creation she had made.

"Starlight," She patted his head lightly, "All little girls get used to the dress eventually."

"But I'm not a girl," Steven finally let his tears fall, ruining the woman's hard work, "I'm a boy. _I was born as a boy._ "

"No granddaughter of mine is going to be transgender," His grandmother snapped back at him, "You are a girl. You _must_ be a girl."

"But I really am not a..."

" ** _Enough_**!"

Her loud roar startled him, kept him quiet.

"You came out of my daughter," She hissed clawing at the helm of his dress, "You should be grateful I took you in even though you were so disgusting.... I made you into what you should've been..."

Steven fell to the ground, breaking down, "But...but nobody asked you to..."

His eyes widened; filled with emotion.

"Nobody asked you to make my life a living hell!" He pushed the mirror over, breaking it, "I'm sick of you, grandmother, telling me what I am!"

The grandmother looked at the mirror. Rage filled her inside.

"Selfish, selfish whore!" She pushed him off the step and into the broken glass, "All I've done for you and your mother is make you happy and yet. And yet you had to be a _boy_!"

"So you admit then?" Steven laughed, the even through the pain he felt because of the glass, "You admit that I'm not this... I'm not what you want me to be!"

"YES!" The old woman began to cry, "Yes! You were born so disgusting... you were born a man... but I fixed you, didn't I?"

"You ruined me," Steven yelled, making her cry harder, "You took your hatred for one man and let it grow for all men. You let it grow to me."

"I tried to love you," She admitted, so weakly, "I tried....I tired... but neither one of you could be happy, huh? You and your grandfather are so much alike!"

"I'm not my grandfather," The boy looked down to his ripped dress, "I'm not your granddaughter. I'm....I'm...."

"You're what?" She asked, bitterly.

"I'm the boy who hates you."

 


End file.
